Memories
by Samara13
Summary: John has been attacked by The Hood and through all events, some of his memories return. Will his family be on time to save him and theirselfs?
1. Chapter 1

It was nine o'clock when John received a call. It was Alan.

Hey, what's up Alan? John asked. He could see there was something bothering him.

I've failed chemistry again. Alan said mad.

What? John asked. I thought you studied with Virgill?

I did! Alan said. I guess it wasn't enough…

John looked at his little brother and was mad at himself for not be able to help him. But perhaps there was something he could do…

Why don't you come over here for a couple of days? John asked. So that I can help you with your chemistry.

Really? Alan asked with a smile on his face. Would you want to do that?

Of course. John said with laughter in his face.

I'll ask dad right away. Alan said as he ran out of sight.

It was then that John actually started to think about Alan coming to Thunderbird 5. John loved all of his brothers very much, but he also liked his peace and quietness. Well it's just for a couple of days. He thought.

John? Jeffs voice sounded.

Yes dad. John answered.

I appreciate you want to help Alan with his schoolwork. Jeff said.

Glad that I can help. John said.

Gordon will bring him this afternoon if that's ok with you. Jeff said.

Yeah sure. John said. I'll make sure I cancel my appointments for today.

Jeff laughed. Anything on the monitor? He asked.

Only a volcano that's rumbling a bit in Hawaii. John said. But that's not dangerous at the moment.

Alright, keep on eye on that. Jeff said.

FAB dad. John said.

He turned the monitor off and walked to the bedroom. He had to figure where Alan was going to sleep. The only thing he could think of was Alan sleeping on his bed and he sleeping on a mattress he found in one of the storage rooms.

He walked back to his monitors and checked the volcano, but it wasn't dangerous yet.

It was one o'clock when John could see the Thunderbird 3 coming towards him. A smile came in his face. He bet Alan had irritated Gordon so that he would bring him as soon as possible.

Here he is John. Gordon said.

You sound like you're glad you're rid of him. John said.

He was begging me to bring him up here. Gordon said.

Alan looked mad at Gordon.

I would do the same if I were stuck with you three. John said.

Alan and John laughed at a bit shocked Gordon.

I'll pick you up on Wednesday Alan. Gordon said. Good luck John.

Gordon went back to the Thunderbird 3 and John walked with him to ask some questions about the last few baseball games. Alan looked around him. This place was huge. For some reason, he felt nervous. This was the first time he'd ever be in the Thunderbird 5.

So, we're finally rid of him. John said when he walked back in. Welcome to the Thunderbird 5 Alan.

Alan laughed a bit nervous. At that moment John thought he had made a big mistake. What if the kid get's homesick?

I'll give you a tour. John said. Give those to me. He took two of Alans bags.

This is the sleeping room. John said while he opened the last door of the corridor.

Alan walked inside and threw his bags on the mattress.

No, you can take my bed. John said. He threw the other two bags on the bed.

But this is your bed. Alan said. I'm the one asking a favor from you, so I'll sleep on the mattress.

This is your first visit to the Thunderbird 5. John said. I don't want you to get sleepless nights while you're with me.

He grabbed Alans other bags and threw them on his bed as well.

Okay, if you say so. Alan said.

So, how is it on planet earth? John asked.

Boring. Alan said, making John laugh.

They spend the rest of the afternoon finishing the tour and laugh about stories John told Alan about Scott, Virgill and Gordon.

It was now ten o 'clock and the both of them were sitting at the monitors. John was watching the monitor closely and Alan looked around a bit.

What are you looking for? Alan asked.

O, sorry. John said. You see this? He pointed at the spot that was the volcano.

Yes. Alan said. What does that mean?

That's a volcano that has a chance to erupt. John said.

And you have to watch it all the time until it's time to call dad? Alan asked.

Well I don't have to watch it all the time. John said. If the volcano erupts, an alarm goes off in the whole station.

We had to make a volcano with chemistry once. Alan said.

Yeah, that's one of the basics in chemistry. John said. He looked at the clock. But we'll look at that tomorrow. He said. It's time to go to bed.

The both of them stood up and walked to the corridor.

I'm going to take a shower. John said. Sleep tight Alan.

Alan watched how his brother took the second door and walked on to the last one. As soon as he fell on the bed, a sigh of relief escaped his mouth. He was already feeling comfort being in Thunderbird 5. A wave of tiredness fell over him and a few minutes later, he was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

John carefully made his way to the mattress. Alan was already asleep. For John, it wasn't so easy to get to sleep. Alan was used to sleep in one room with Gordon, but John was sleeping alone since the last eight years. He looked at the iron ceiling and listen at Alans breathing. At twelve o 'clock, John finally closed his eyes.

_He was in a car. The sun shined in his face. Tears were rolling of his cheeks. You don't need to cry John. His mother said. It was an accident, Scott didn't mean it. He looked at his thumb. It was a bit blue and it hurt. This was the result of making Scott angry during a game of baseball. Oh no, the traffic's shut. His mother said. The car slowly stopped. Must be some accident or something. She said  
Mom, does my thumb has to be operated? he asked. Of course not honey. Mom said. Who told you that? Virgill did. He said shaky. Suddenly they heard sirens. His mother looked into her mirror. She could see a car being chased by a police car getting close to them. Stay calm John. His mother said. They are only going to pass us. _

Alan woke up. He turned to John and saw that his brother was turning around in his blankets and was sweating heavily. Alan didn't know what to do. Should he wake John or should he go back to sleep and ignore it…

_The two cars were almost near them and he was sure the cars would pass them at high speed. _ _But that didn't happen. A few meter from their car, the chased car lost control and flew against theirs. He was smacked against the side of the car and felt a huge pain in his left arm. It was about ages before they finally stood still. He slowly opened his eyes. The front window was gone, splattered into millions of little pieces on the road. Mom, I'm scared. He whispered. He looked at his left. His mother was lying on the wheel, with her face down. Mom? He carefully pushed against his mother's arm with his right arm. His mother fell to the door and now he could see her face. It was covered in blood and her eyes were looking straight at him…_

John woke up and sat straight up. His first reaction was to look at Alan. His brother was still asleep, lying with his back towards him. Or so he thought. Alan was still awake, but didn't want to let John know. Alan heard how his brother turned around and went back to sleep.

It was three o'clock when the alarm went off. Before Alan even was sitting up, John was already at the monitors.

What's happening? Alan asked.

The volcano on Hawaii has erupted. John said.

Thunderbird 5 for Tracy Island, does anyone copy? He said into the monitor.

Yes, what's up? Gordons voice sounded.

The volcano in Hawaii had erupted. John said.

They could see the other brothers and their dad running to the pictures.

We're on our way. Gordon said.

The monitor turned off and John rolled his chair to the huge monitor. The green arrow was a sign that the Thunderbird 2 was heading towards Hawaii.

You can go back to bed if you want Alan. He said. Or you can stay whatever you want.

Alan looked at the tired and sweaty face of his brother. I'll stay. He said.

Alright, come over here and keep an eye at this for me. John said.

Alan rolled his chair next to Johns.

Make sure you let me know when this number becomes lower then 100. John said.

Alan looked at the screen. It were the Thunderbird 2 and 1 with the number 134 next to it.

_How big is that volcano? _Jeffs voice sounded.

Not that big. John said. But there's a village nearby so you have to secure those people first dad.

_FAB John._ Jeff said.

Alan saw that the number was decreased rapidly. It was now at 112.

Suddenly there was a lot of noise on the monitor.

What's that? Alan asked.

Nothing. John lied badly. Keep focusing on those numbers.

Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1, can you hear me Scott? John asked.

They waited a few minutes, the only sound their beating hearts and holding breaths.

I'm in the water John. They could hear Scott saying.

Keep calm Scott. John said. Is there water in your cockpit? John asked.

Alan couldn't believe John was staying so calm.

Thank goodness not. Scott said.

I'll let dad know you're okay. John said.

He pushed two buttons in and now Alan could hear his fathers voice.

John, where's Scott? Jeff asked.

He's in the water dad. John said. But he's alright, there's no water in the Thunderbird.

We've loaded all the villagers. Jeff said. Give me the coordinates.

Alan listened how his brother gave his father the directions.

Alan, what is the engine power? John asked.

Alan totally forgot to look. Uhm…108 John. He said.

John, there's coming water in the cockpit! Scott suddenly bursted.

Keep calm Scott. John said. Dad's coming your way.

How do you manage to keep so darn calm when your brother is almost drowning? Scott asked.

John faked a little laugh. Someone has to keep you from crying like a baby Scotty.

Hahaha. Scott said. I'm glad it's not Virgill I'm talking to.

Yeah, you'd probably had to keep him from panicking. John said. Another fake laugh slipped his mouth.

I can see Thunderbird 2! Scott said happy.

You see, you'll be fine. John said. I'll talk to you in the morning.

FAB John. Scott said.

John turned the monitor off and sighed deeply. His face was paler then before.

Are you all right? Alan asked

Yeah, I'm fine. John said with a strangely careful voice. You better go back to bed, or dad will be cross with me.

Alan nodded and walked to the bedroom. He had a huge headache. Alan was just in bed when he heard John running to the bathroom. He had an idea why John could stay so calm when everyone was panicking, he just kept it inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Alan woke up at eleven o'clock. John was already out of bed. Alan slowly walked to the bathroom. After a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he went looking for the kitchen. John showed him the entire station yesterday, but he was forgotten half of it.

Ah there is the sleeping beauty. John said with a smile on his face when his little brother walked into the kitchen. Here, I've made your breakfast.

John pointed at a plate with two energy bars on it.

Is that our breakfast? Alan asked with a grumpy face.

Yep. John said. He took a big bite of his own bar.

Alan sat down and drank some of his orange juice. He looked at John. His face had a bit color back.

You did a nice job tonight Alan. John suddenly said.

I only looked at some numbers. Alan said.

But you didn't panic. John said. That's a great self-control.

You didn't panic either. Alan said. And you're here for almost the whole year.

John looked at his plate for a moment.

What about you and me, looking at your chemistry book? He asked.

Alan nodded. That's why I'm here. He said.

Alan knew John was just saying this to get off the subject, but he didn't care. He helped John clean up the table and then they walked to Johns experiment room.

So, first let's start with the experiment you were doing when you accidently blew up the classroom. John said.

Alan rubbed his nose and looked to the floor.

What kind of experiment were you doing? John asked.

We were trying to make volcano's. Alan said with a low voice.

All right, and what were you allowed to use? John asked.

Alan looked on the shelves and took four glasses.

That's strange…John said. You're a first grader, you're not aloud to use these two in one experiment. He held two glasses with pink powder in his hands. Even I don't know the differences between them.

So, it wasn't my fault? Alan asked.

No, it was your teachers fault. John said.

Cool, I'm gonna call dad. Alan said with a huge smile on his face. He ran out of the room.

John sighed and sat down on a chair. He didn't feel that well. Oh well, let's hope tonight I can sleep properly. He thought by himself. He forced himself to walk to the monitor room. Alan just said goodbye to his father.

Oh John, dad is going to pick me up. Alan said. He wants me to practice with Thunderbird 4 with Virgill.

O that sounds exciting. John said. He started to cough badly.

I'm going to pack my stuff. Alan said. He walked to the sleeping room.

John hesitated. He wanted to talk to Alan more about last night, but he didn't know how. Fifteen minutes later, Alan walked in with his four bags.

Thank you for everything John. He said.

You're welcome little brother. John said. And you know you can always call me if those blurks are teasing you.

Hey there is Thunderbird 3. Alan said. He looked out of the window.

A few minutes later, Jeff and Scott walked in.

Hey John, see you survived. Scott said with a teasing smile.

John didn't come up for Alan as he did with Gordon. In fact he looked a bit distracted. Scott helped Alan with his bags.

That was a great mission last night. Jeff said to John.

Yeah, it was. John said. He started to cough again.

Are you alright? Jeff asked worried.

I'm fine. John said. Just caught a cold I guess. It was fun having you around Alan, though it wasn't that long. He finished looking at Alan.

Yes I can't wait till the next time. Alan said.

Let's not waste time. Jeff said. Alan has a lot to learn before he can sail the Thunderbird 4 on his own.

They said goodbye to John and left Thunderbird 5. John watched how the red rocket turned into a little red spot.


	4. Chapter 4

It feels good to be home. Alan said when he, Scott and his father walked into the kitchen.

Was it that bad at Johns? Jeff asked.

The only thing we got to eat were energy bars. Alan said while he duck into the cupboards.

Well that involves being in space. Jeff said.

How was your wakeup call this night? Gordon said while he walked into the kitchen.

I had a hard time sleeping anyway. Alan said.

John doesn't snore does he? Scott asked.

If only he did. Alan accidently said.

The two brothers and his father looked at him.

What do you mean? Jeff asked.

Oh, nothing. Alan said.

He took a bag of crisps and a can of coke and left the kitchen.

What was that about? Gordon asked.

Scott, did you check Thunderbird 1? Jeff asked.

No not yet. Scott said.

Gordon, help him with that. Jeff said.

Both of them nodded and walked to the office. Jeff walked after Alan. He sat in the couch, watching the television.

I thought you would want to get Virgill into 4 as quick as you can. Jeff said.

I'm tired. Alan said. `

Jeff sat next to his son.

What happened last night? He asked.

Alan looked at his fathers brown eyes. Should he tell his father what happened to John, or should he protect John?

Everybody says he can stay so calm in dangerous situations. Alan said.

Jeff nodded.

But when I went to bed, I heard him run to the bathroom and puke. Alan said.

Jeff didn't know what to say to that. He didn't know this was the way John stayed so calm.

Alan stared at the television. For some reason, he didn't want to tell his father about Johns nightmare.

I'm going to seek Virgill. Alan said. He stood up and walked out of the room.

Jeff stayed on the couch, not knowing what to do now.

**On Thunderbird 5**

John coughed for the sixth time in five minutes. His throat ached and his head was banging. He was definitely on his way of getting sick. Suddenly he got a call. It was his father.

Hey dad. John said. What can I do for you?

Hey John. Jeff said. Alan mentioned you had a strange night, just wanted to check if you're okay.

John was confused, did he mean the dream, or the fact he puked when he thought Alan was asleep. Alan must had been awake.

I'm fine dad. He said. A new wave of coughs came out of his mouth.

John could see his father was concerned.

I'm fine dad really, it's just a little cold. John said. I'll get a hot bad this evening.

Alright, but watch yourself. Jeff said. We don't want you sick on your own birthday. Virgill will pick you up tomorrow and Brains is going to take over your place.

FAB dad. John said. See you tomorrow.

He switched the monitor off. He sighed and laid his hands on his eyes. He'd totally forgot about his birthday. Well, he'd better take a bath, perhaps that would help. He stood up and walked to the corridor. Suddenly the alarm went off. John hurried back to his chair. This couldn't be true… A small rocket was coming towards him. John tried to call to Tracy Island, but it was too late. With a huge explosion the rocket hit Thunderbird 5. John was thrown against a wall and fell on the ground. Pain went through his left arm and a few seconds later, a big part of the wall fell on top of his back. He was trapped. John slowly opened his eyes. Flashes of orange made clear the station was on fire. Through the vague of orange and grey, John could see someone approaching him. The man was clothed in red and John thought he was bald. The man kneeled next to him and just before John lost his senses, he could feel a light sting in his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Virgill opened the cupboards, searching for a late snack. Scott was in the basement to get some cans of coke. Jeff, Gordon and Alan were already asleep.

Did you find anything? Scott asked when he came into the kitchen.

Only some old toffees. Virgill said while he investigated the bag.

Good enough for me. Scott said. He looked into the cupboard as well. And what about these bags of crisps? He asked.

Their for tomorrow. Virgill said.

O yeah, Johns birthday. Scott said. What did you bought him?

A book about space shuttles. Virgill said. What did you got him?

Scott was about to answer when Brains came in.

What are you doing up so late? Scott asked.

I..I.. wanted t..t..to let John know h..how late we were p..picking him up. Brains started.

And? Virgill asked.

H..he's not responding. Brains said.

Perhaps he's asleep. Virgill said. Dad mentioned he didn't feel well.

It's nothing for John to sleep through a call…Scott said. I'll try again.

He and Virgill went to their fathers office.

John, can you hear me? Scott said through the microphone.

The monitor is broke Scott. Virgill said.

Something's wrong. Scott said.

Should we wake dad? Virgill asked.

What's going up here? Gordon asked.

He walked to them in his brown pajama's, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

We think something's wrong at Thunderbird 5. Virgill said.

Gordon immediately responded by running the last meter to them and pushing the monitor button repeatedly.

I'm getting dad. Virgill said while he ran out of the office.

Perhaps the monitor's just broke. Gordon said.

The microphone isn't working either. Scott said. John answer me! He shouted.

His father, Alan, Brains and Virgill came in. They all had a worried face.

Should we go up? Gordon asked.

Jeff tried the monitor for one last time.

I think that's the best thing to do. He said. Brains, active the paintings.

All of them walked to their faces on the wall, except Alan.

What are you waiting for? Jeff asked.

Alan hurried to his face. He could hear his father say: Thunderbirds are go!

It was quiet during their flight in space. The only ones who were speaking were Jeff and Gordon. And the only things they were talking about, was coordinating the Thunderbird 3. Scott kept ticking his fingers on his chair.

Calm down Scott. He told himself. It's probably just a broken monitor. I bet John is sitting in his chair asking what we're doing when we walk in.

Thunderbird 5 was in sight. Five gasps went through the cockpit as they all saw that Thunderbird 5 was damaged. Scotts heart stopped and he was sure his wasn't the only one.

All right, Gordon get us attached. Jeff said. There was a light shiver in his voice.

The large door with 5 on it went open. Immediately a cloud of smoke blew in their faces.

Get your helmets on! Jeff said. He and his five sons put the large helmets over their heads.

Virgill and Alan, get the fire out! He shouted over the noise of the raging fire.

The two boys hurried to the left side of the monitor room.

I can't find him dad! Gordon shouted while he carefully searched for his brother.

John, where are you? Virgill shouted while he tackled a small fire.

He must be here somewhere! Jeff said loud.

Dad, he's here! They could hear Scott scream.

Jeff ran to his eldest son, who already got company of Alan and Virgill.

We can't get him out. Alan said.

He and his brothers tried to get the wall of John. The only thing they could see was his blond hair and a hand.

At three. Gordon said. The five of them each grabbed the wall.

One, two, three! Gordon shouted.

They managed to throw the wall off John. Jeff grabbed his wrist and felt. The five brothers kept their breath.

He's alive. Jeff said. But barely. Let's get out of here.

Scott and Virgill hoist John up his feet. That was the moment he opened his eyes.

D…dad? He whispered. I don't feel so well…

Calm down John. Jeff said. You'll be alright.

They made their way back to the Thunderbird 3.

Get us out of here Gordon. Jeff said. Virgill, help him.

Virgill and Gordon took the seats in front of the cockpit. John was seated in the back. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough room to lay him down. Scott and his father kneeled beside him. Alan sat one seat in front and watched how his brother and father tried to see what the damage was.

He's got a major wound on his head dad. Scott said.

His chest is bleeding as well…Jeff said.

John was unconscious again and his head moved slowly as the Thunderbird 3 made it's way to Tracy Island.

It took Scott, Virgill and Jeff half an hour to get John in his bed. He hadn't woke up since those few minutes on Thunderbird 5.

Jeff slowly took off Johns clothes and investigated the wound on his chest.

It's not deep. He said. But it's already infected.

How long did he spend under that wall? Scott asked.

I spoke to him last evening. Jeff said. Six o'clock I think.

Brains tried to call him at eleven. Scott said.

Jeff looked at the wound on Johns head.

This could cause a concussion. He said. Perhaps we should try to wake him.

Virgill bend over John and slapped him softly against his cheek. Wake up big bro. He said loud.

A shiver went through Johns body and he slowly opened his eyes. He tried to say something.

Don't try to speak, you've got an accident. Jeff said. Probably a meteorite.

I…it wasn't…an accident. John whispered. He tried to sit up, but fell back with pain in his face.

What do you mean? Scott asked.

There was a man…John started.

Suddenly he felt a huge pain in his head that caused him to faint.

John? Virgill asked.

Let him sleep. Jeff said.

The five brothers nodded and went out of the room. Apparently they thought John just fell asleep.

Sleep tight son. Jeff said when he too left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The living room was dark and the only noise came from the thunder and rain that scattered against the windows. Five dark silhouettes were sitting in the couches. All of them were staring at the TV, that wasn't on. Scotts leg was shaking, but no one noticed. Regularly they could hear the footsteps of Brains in the office. He tried to find the cause of the explosion.

What do you think he meant with "a man"? Alan asked with a high voice.

I don't know. Jeff said.

Suddenly the footsteps of Brains came towards them.

M…m..mister T..tracy! He shouted.

What's wrong? Jeff asked while he jumped on his feet.

There's s..s..someone on the m…m…Brains started.

Monitor! Jeff shouted while he and his four sons ran to the office.

The monitor screen showed a bald man with dark eyes.

Good evening mister Tracy. He said.

Who are you? Jeff asked.

My name is The Hood. The man said.

How did you find us? Gordon asked.

The man laughed. That doesn't matter right now. The Hood said. I thought you would be interested in what I have to say.

Tell us what you want or scram! Alan said mad.

Calm down…Virgill whispered to him.

You are a bald young man. The Hood said with a smile on his face. Just like your mother.

I want everyone out of this office! Jeff immediately shouted.

O, did I say something wrong? The Hood asked acting surprised.

What did he mean? Alan asked.

Go now! Jeff shouted.

The four brothers saw there was no point of argue and went back to the living room with Brains following them.

What do you know about my wife? Jeff asked.

The Hood laughed. That doesn't matter right now. He said.

It does! Jeff said.

I would be more concerned about my sons if I were you. The Hood said.

What about my sons? Jeff asked. The madness turned into fear.

The Hood laughed again. One of your sons is infected by a very dangerous poison. It is up to you to find out which one.

It took some minutes until Jeff got that message in his head. Poisoned? He said.

Yes, I guess he will have three days until the effects will show. The Hood said. I'll be seeing you soon Jeff.

With one last laugh, The Hood disconnected the call.

Jeff stared at the black monitor. Brains slowly walked in the office.

S..s..sir? He asked. I..is everything…alright?

Uh…Jeff muttered. I have to see the boys.

He walked by Brains and went to the living room. There he found three of his sons watching the TV.

Hey dad, what did that creep want from us? Gordon asked.

Jeff didn't listen. Where's Scott? He asked.

He went to check on John. Alan said.

Jeff nodded and walked to Johns and Scotts room. There he found his eldest son on a chair.

Hey. Scott said when he saw his father in the door opening.

Jeff walked to the bed. John was sleeping. He looked so weird with that bandage around his head.

Did he woke up? Jeff asked.

Yeah, but only for a minute or so, he didn't say anything. Scott said. What's wrong? He asked by the sight of his fathers face.

Jeff hesitated. But he had no choice, he had to tell them, or at least Scott.

The Hood said that he has poisoned one of you. Jeff said.

Scott looked at his father. Poisoned one of us? He repeated.

Jeff nodded.

But how? Scott asked. No one's got near to us for the past few days.

Perhaps someone at Hawaii. Jeff said.

It must be someone at Hawaii. Scott said. But how are we going to find out who of us is poisoned?

I have to tell the others. Jeff said. Perhaps one of them remembers someone acting strange. You stay with John. Perhaps he wakes up and can tell what happened.

Jeff walked out of the room, leaving Scott with John. Scott looked at his brother. The bandage around his chest was showing some red spots. Scott sighed.

Why don't you just wake up? He whispered. Tell me what happened, like you always do when something's wrong…

He could hear Virgill raising his voice in the living room. Apparently dad told them about Hood's plan.

Who is that Hood anyway? He asked to John. Tears filled his eyes and he hit the table with his foot.

Scott, you're alright? He heard Virgill ask.

Uh, yeah I'm fine. Scott said while he rubbed the water out of his eyes.

Well, I'm pretty scared actually…Virgill said.

Scott turned around and saw he wasn't the only one with blistering eyes.

I don't want to lose anyone…He whispered.

You're not the only one. Scott said.

Come on boys, let's go to bed. They could hear Jeff say.

Scott, I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the couch. He said while he passed Scotts and Johns room.

Scott grabbed his cushions and sheets and walked to one of the couches. There he saw Virgill, Alan and Gordon.

You didn't think we would let you alone would you? Alan asked.

The Tracy's all lay down on the couches and in a few minutes, they all were asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Someone punched him in his stomach. He fell on the ground. Laughter filled his head. I told you he was a wimp! A voice shattered. I heard that even Scott, Virgill and Gordon are ashamed of him. Another voice said. He slowly opened his eyes. I bet even his baby brother Alan will be stronger than him. A third one said. Above him were the three toughest boys of his year. It's a miracle he can carry his books with him. The first one that spoke, named Bob, kicked him in his back. He gasped for air. Another kick hit him in the face. The taste of blood filled his mouth. Let's go before anyone sees us. One of the other two said. He could hear the footsteps getting weaker and soon he was all alone. _

John opened his eyes. The sunlight was shining in his face. For a moment he didn't know where he was, until he recognized the little rockets on Scotts desk and the shelves filled with his own books. He sat up, though he was surprised by the sudden pain he felt on his chest. How did that happen? He could hear some voices getting near.

It must be Virgill, Scott or Gordon. Jeff said. Alan and John were in Thunderbird 5 when we went to Hawaii.

I..I'll make some t..t..tests with them mister T…Tracy. Brains said.

John watched how the two men walked by. Who are they? He thought. John forced himself to get out of the bed and almost fell on the ground. Apparently his legs forgot how to keep him up. But all he could think about now, was to find out what happened to him. John slowly walked out of the room and went through the corridor.

Gordon opened his eyes and stretched himself. Virgill had pushed him in the corner of the couch.

Morning. Alan said from the other side of the room.

What time is it? Gordon asked.

Five o'clock I think. Alan said loud. Virgill and Scott were snoring loudly.

Gordon was about to close his eyes again when he and Alan heard some noise. They looked to the corridor.

John, hold on! Alan said loud when he and Gordon jumped over the couch and ran to their brother.

Who are you? John asked a bit frightened. His face sweated and it was obvious that he had a high fever.

We're your brothers! Alan said.

Virgill and Scott walked to them.

I don't remember having brothers…John muttered.

I'm Alan. Alan said. This is Gordon, Scott and Virgill. He said pointing at them.

_I heard that even Scott, Virgill and Gordon are ashamed of him._ John heard in his head. He looked at the four boys in front of him.

You should go back to bed John. Virgill said. You're sick.

You think I'm weak…John panted.

No not at all, you've been through a lot. Scott said.

John looked at Scott with a confused face.

What's going on here? Jeff's voice came from behind John. John, what are you doing out bed?

John turned around and saw the strange man again. He took a few steps away from him.

He's lost his mind dad. Virgill said. He doesn't know who we are.

John you had an accident. Jeff said. You've hit your head badly, you probably lost your memory.

John looked around him more confused then ever.

Sit down son. Jeff said. He helped John to the couch.

Now take a deep breath and relax. Jeff said.

Alan could tell by his fathers voice that he told John to do something he couldn't do himself.

Jeff looked at his other four sons. Go look for Brains, he has to do some tests to find the poison. He said.

They nodded and walked out of the room.

Where am I? John asked.

You're on Tracy Island, your home. Jeff said.

Who are you? John asked. It was clear that he didn't trust things right now.

I…I am your father, John. Jeff said with a very shaky voice.

John looked at his feet. Those boys, Scott, Virgill and Gordon…those are my brothers?

Yes. Jeff said. And your youngest brother, Alan.

_I bet even his baby brother Alan will be stronger than him._ John rubbed his forehead. It started to bang again.

How did I get hurt? John asked.

You were in the Thunderbird 5 when something hit the station and caused an explosion. Jeff said.

I fell against a wall…John whispered. And I got trapped…

That's right. Jeff said. But we got you out of there. He looked his son in the eyes. Can you remember what happened back there?

John tried to remember what had happened the last past days.

I remember Alan coming over for a couple of days…He whispered.

That's good John, can you remember what happened when Alan had left Thunderbird 5? Jeff asked.

John vaguely saw a flash of red walking to him in his memories. Suddenly a huge sting came up in his head and it all went dark before his eyes.

Jeff could catch John before he would fall of the couch and laid him on his back. He sighed deeply. Brains walked into the living room.

M..mister T..Tracy. He said. I am afraid that my tests are not g…good enough to t..t..track this type of p..poison.

That's impossible! Jeff said. We have the best medical stuff there is.

This p..poison is h..highly dan..dangerous s..s..sir. Brains said.

We have to think of something, we only have two days left. Jeff said.


	8. Chapter 8

Alan, Gordon, Virgill and Scott were sitting in Alan and Gordon's room. Alan was throwing a ball against the wall.

Who do you think it is? Virgill asked.

I don't know. Scott said. He knew Virgill meant the poisoned.

I guess we'll have to wait to tomorrow to figure that out. Gordon said. He laid on his bed, watching the ceiling.

Poor John…Alan said. Today is his birthday.

Yeah, almost forgot about that. Virgill said. I don't think we'll be handing out presents today.

It's a good thing those pills helped against the fever. Scott said.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. It was John.

Hey. He said. I was wandering, can I hang out with you guys a bit? He asked.

Scott didn't know what to say. It sounded so weird to hear his brother call him "you guys".

Yeah sure. He heard Virgill say.

John stepped in and sat down on Gordon's chair.

I'm sorry I'm acting so weird. John said. I just can't remember much.

That's okay. Alan said. It's good to see you on your feet.

Yes, the professor told me to stay in bed, but I was so bored that it could have killed me! John said making everyone laugh. He clearly didn't forget his sense of humor.

But, you now realize that we are your brothers and we want to help you? Virgill asked.

John stared at the ground. I heard there was some problems with some kind of poison. He said, trying to get them to switch subject.

There is an evil man who says he poisoned one of us. Gordon said.

And do you know who he poisoned? John asked.

Not yet. Gordon said. The man said that tomorrow the effects will show.

How did that man look like? John asked.

Uhm…bald, with a red robe. Scott said.

Enough about that! Virgill suddenly said. John, today is your birthday.

It is? John asked.

Yeah you're turning 22. Alan said.

We got you some presents. Gordon said. Let's go to the living room so that we can give them to you.

I'll see if dad and Brains can come too. Alan said. He walked out of the room, heading for the lab. The other Tracy sons went to the living room.

John sat down in the leaning chair and the others sat down on the couches. They waited for the rest to join them.

John, I thought Brains told you to stay in bed. Jeff said when he walked in.

Well…he did…John started.

Doesn't matter, I'm glad you're feeling better. Jeff said.

I want to give the first present! Gordon said.

Alright, go ahead. Jeff said with a smile.

Gordon walked to John and gave him a blue package.

Thanks Gordon. John said.

He carefully removed the paper. It was a DVD with a documentary about how spaceships were made.

John also got a book about space shuttles from Virgill, a chemistry kit from Alan, a shirt from his father and a new clock from Brains as his old one was broke. Last to give a present was Scott, which was odd as he always wanted to be the first one.

Here you go bro. Scott said. He gave John a small, brown package.

John unwrapped it and saw it was a frame with a photo already in it.

Everyone has one of her. Scott said. Except you…and I don't want you to forget how she looked.

John looked straight in his mothers blue eyes. It went quiet around him, but he didn't realize that.

_His mother fell to the door and now he could see her face. It was covered in blood and her eyes were looking straight at him…_

Pain filled his head again. He groaned and rubbed his forehead, though that didn't help really.

John, are you alright? Jeff asked.

John looked at the concerned faces around him.

Yes, I'm fine. He said. Thanks Scott, it's beautiful.

Suddenly the alarm went off. Everyone stood up and hurried to the office. Everyone except John that is. He didn't know what to do and decided to walk to the office as well.

Alan, I want you to stay with John! He could hear his father say just before he , Virgill, Gordon and Scott disappeared through the tunnels.

John looked at Alan and Brains. What's going on? He asked confused.

There's a typhoon heading to China. Alan said.

Sounds dangerous. John said.

They walked back to the living room. Alan took the photo and looked at it.

So, the rest of you already has a photo of mom? John asked.

Yeah, Scott gave them to us with our birthdays. Alan said. He doesn't want us to forget how she looks. He is the only one who can remember her.

He looked at John.

Dad says Scott is the last one she had spoken before she had that accident….He said.

John wanted to tell Alan about his memories, but decided not to. Perhaps those memories weren't memories but just weird dreams caused by the fever.

Alan and John spend the rest of the day on the beach, looking who could toss a stone the hardest over the water. Alan won because John had to use his right arm instead of his left. By the time they got back, the rest of the family was in the kitchen making the table ready for dinner.

Ah, there you are. Jeff said. Gordon and Virgill searched all over for you.

We were at the beach. Alan said. How was the mission dad?

It was pretty difficult without the help of Thunderbird 5. Jeff said.

What are we going to do tomorrow? Scott asked.

Jeff feared this question would come. Well, Alan and John can't be infected because they were up in Thunderbird 5. The rest of you will have to stay in bed until we figure out which one of you carries the poison.

I don't hope that creep calls again. Virgill said.

I hope he does. Jeff said. It The Hood made the poison, he is the only one on earth who knows a medicine.

The following fifteen minutes, only the noise of forks and knives were heard.

That was great dad. Virgill said while he stretched.

I think I'll get my stuff and get some sleep on the couch. Scott said.

O you don't have to. John said. I'll sleep on the couch tonight.

No way, the wound on your chest isn't healed yet. Scott said.

You can both sleep on the room. Jeff said. Like you always used to do before John left to Thunderbird 5.

After they all brushed their teeth, the five Tracy brothers went to bed. Jeff walked to the lab.

Hey Brains, do you have some news for me? He asked.

U..u..unfortunately not s..sir. Brains said. I..I'm afraid we h..have to w..w..wait until tomorrow.

Jeff put his hands before his eyes and sighed. Suddenly a call came in and The Hood appeared on the screen.

Mister Tracy, we meet again. He said with an evil smile on his face.

What do you want from us? Jeff asked.

Don't be frustrated mister Tracy. The Hood said. Everything will be explained tomorrow morning.

Who of my sons is poisoned Hood? Jeff asked.

Let's keep that a surprise. The Hood said. Even if I would tell you, there is nothing you can do about it. Good night, Jeff. And with that, the screen went black.


	9. Chapter 9

It was six o'clock in the morning. Jeff was walking through the corridor for the tenth time in several minutes. His sons were still asleep. Jeff ordered Brains to stay at the monitor at all times. Suddenly he heard something in John and Scotts room. He carefully opened the door. John was turning around and groaned a bit.

_He carefully crawled out of the car. There were a lot of people on the highway, but no one looked at him. He ran to his mothers side of the car and opened the door. She fell on the ground. Mom wake up! He said shaking her a bit. Please, don't leave me alone! Suddenly someone grabbed him and forced him to walk to the side of the highway. No, let go of me! He screamed. Mom, help me!_

Mom! John muttered while he sat up.

Again, his first reaction was to check if no one heard him. Scott was still asleep, snoring loudly as usual. There was no one at the door either, though John didn't know his father hid himself. John turned on his stomach and fell back to sleep.

Dad, what are you doing? Alan asked when he walked up the corridor.

O, just keep an eye on your brothers. Jeff said. What are you doing up so early?

Gordon is awake and he wants something to eat. Alan said grumpy. So he threw one of his books to me to wake me.

Jeff faked a smile. Alan continued his way to the kitchen.

Jeff was about to check on John when Brains ran towards him.

M..mister T..Tracy! He screamed.

What's wrong? Jeff asked. Is there a call from The Hood?

N..n..no, worse. Brains said. H..he's here!

What? Jeff shouted.

What's wrong? Virgill shouted from his room.

Is everyone okay? They could hear Gordon ask from his and Alan's room.

You all stay in bed! Jeff ordered.

Alan ran to his father and Brains.

What's up? He asked.

The Hood's here. Jeff said.

How did he find us? Alan asked.

I don't know. Jeff said. Stay with your brothers.

Okay dad. Alan said.

Jeff and Brains ran to the main door. They could see The Hood and a few of his guards walk towards them.

W..what are we g..g..going to do? Brains asked.

We let him in. Jeff said. I'm afraid we have no other choice.

He walked to his desk and sat down. Open the doors Brains. He said.

Brains opened the doors by pushing a button on the computer. The Hood was already waiting with an evil smile on his face. As soon as the doors went open, he walked straight to Jeff.

Wonderful to finally see you in person mister Tracy. He said. He wanted to shake hands, but Jeff ignored that.

Why are you doing this? Jeff asked mad.

The Hood laughed. I am going to use the Thunderbirds to become the most powerful person on earth. He said.

How did you know where we were? Jeff asked.

O please, your little paradise and your name were in the top three of richest persons. The Hood said.

But you couldn't know we are the Thunderbirds…Jeff said.

Yes that is a whole different story. The Hood said. Let's get a little family reunion here shall we? His dark eyes glistered dangerously. We don't want anything to happen with the professor do we?

One of The Hoods guards raised a gun at Brains.

Jeff pushed a button and spoke through the microphone: All Tracy's to my office, immediately.

The footsteps of his sons approached and the five of them walked in.

You! Virgill said when he saw The Hood.

Ah, Virgill, Alan, Scott, Gordon and John. The Hood said. Nice to meet you. You all had to be quite restless the past two days.

None of them spoke but watched The Hood carefully.

You didn't answer my question! Jeff said. How did you know we are the Thunderbirds?

Because I was the reason you started International Rescue. The Hood said.

That's a lie! Alan said. Dad started it so that people wouldn't be killed in an accident like…

Like your mother did. The Hood finished him. But is it ever proved it was an accident?

All the Tracy's and Brains looked at The Hood with confused faces.

What do you mean? Scott asked.

I am born with supernatural powers. The Hood said. I can move things without touching them. I'll give you a demonstration.

The Hoods eyes went red and Jeff's pen box flew through the office.

The chased car…Jeff muttered.

Indeed Jeff. The Hood said. The driver didn't lose control.

You killed my wife! Jeff screamed.

He wanted to get up and hit The Hood.

I wouldn't do that if I were you! The Hood said. Unless you want to search for a new professor.

Brains gasped when the guard got a better aim.

Now that is cleared…The Hood said while Jeff sat down again. It is time for me to explain the effects of my poison.

His eyes went to the five brothers for a second.

When the poison is activated, I take control over the persons mind. The person himself will be… how shall I put it….on standby.

Why do you need one of us to do your evil chores? Scott asked.

Don't rush things Scott. The Hood said. Now you've ruined my story!

The Hood walked to the window and looked at the island.

The reason why I use one of the Thunderbirds is so that you will be blamed for everything. He said with a smile. The whole world will think you are working with me. Or better said; one of you, as I will order the poisoned to kill the rest of you.

He turned around and looked at the Tracy's.

And now it is time to get things started. The Hood said.


	10. Chapter 10

The Hood took a small box with a button on it from his pocket.

The poison is still in a capsule. He said. But when I push this button, the poison will be released into the body so that I can take over his mind. Let's count down from five to one shall we?

Jeff panicked when he heard The Hood started the countdown. One of his sons was about to get poisoned and there was nothing he could do!

Five, Four, Three, Two…One. The Hood pushed the button as soon as he said one.

For a few seconds it was quiet in the office. Suddenly John began to scream, grabbed his head with both hands and fell on his knees.

John! All his brothers and his father screamed.

The Hood started to laugh again.

Stand up John! He commanded. Come stand next to me.

Scott couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his brother obey.

But how...? Alan asked. I was with him on Thunderbird 5…

The crash, that was you wasn't it! Virgill screamed.

You really are a clever family. The Hood said. Too bad I have to get rid of you.  
John, take the gun.

John walked to the guard and took the pistol from him.

Now shoot a Tracy. The Hood said. You can pick who ever you want to go first, make sure you kill them all. Meanwhile, I am going to investigate my new Thunderbirds.

The Hood and his guards walked out of the office. Now it was only Brains and the Tracy family.

John stood a few meters away and was aiming at Scott. His eyes were looking drowsy. Jeff slowly stood up and joined the four boys.

John, can you hear me? Scott asked. It's me, your big bro…

Scenes were flashing through Johns mind. He could vaguely see his family in front of him and the pistol in his hand, but the scenes were the clearest.

_He looked at his thumb. It was a bit blue and it hurt. This was the result of making Scott angry during a game of baseball.  
Mom, does my thumb has to be operated? he asked. Of course not honey. Mom said. Who told you that? Virgill did. He said shaky._

_I heard that even Scott, Virgill and Gordon are ashamed of him.  
I bet even his baby brother Alan will be stronger than him._

_Dad says Scott is the last one she had spoken before she had that accident…_

The pistol in Johns hand was shaking. The order that The Hood had given to him repeated itself in his mind. _Shoot a Tracy._ That didn't sound too bad…

A shot sounded, followed by the sound of a body falling on the ground. The five other Tracy's ran to John. He had shot himself in his leg.

John are you alright? Gordon asked.

Get away…John panted. Before the poison gets stronger…

I'm not leaving you here! Alan said mad.

For god sake, go! John shouted.

We have no choice boys. Jeff said. We have to stop The Hood. Brains, open the tunnels.

R..r…right away sir. Brains said.

Come with us. Jeff said.

W…what? Brains asked.

Come with us otherwise John might kill you. Jeff said.

Brains hurried to Gordon's tunnel, which was most in his reach after he opened the tunnels, leaving John by himself.

John stood up and went to his room. His plan was to lock himself up. His leg was bleeding heavily, but John tried to ignore it. He was halfway in the office when suddenly he got pain in his head again and he fell on the ground.

_Kill the Tracy family, now!_ The Hoods voice sounded.

John had the feeling he lost control about his own body.

No! He thought. Their my family…

Despite how hard he tried to fight, his legs were bringing him to the lab, where The Hood, Brains and his family were also.

Apparently it took some time for the poison to give the full effect. The Hood said. But I'm sure it will by now. Here you go John.

The Hood tossed a second pistol and John caught it.

This time I'll tell you who to kill, understood? The Hood asked.

John slowly nodded. Suddenly Alan got an idea.

Before you kill us…He said to The Hood. I want to hear your name one more time.

Why? The Hood asked.

Don't we usually get a last wish? Scott asked.

He knew what Alan's plan was.

The Hood rolled his eyes.

Fine then. He said. My name is The Hood.

A shot sounded and The Hood screamed of pain. John had shot him in his hand. The Tracy's immediately responded and covered The Hoods mouth. Virgill investigated his pockets and found a little glass with some kind of fluid in it.

This must be the medicine! He said.

Virgill ran to John and forced him to swallow the fluid. A few moments later, John fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

Jeff, Alan, Gordon, Scott and Virgill were in the living room. John was still unconscious and was in his room.

There is something I need to tell you. Jeff said.

His sons looked at him.

I always told you that your mom was alone in the car during the accident. Jeff said. And that Scott was the last one who saw her.

Jeff paused, but after no reaction, he continued his story.

That was a lie. He said. John was the last to see her…he was with her in the car.

What, why didn't you tell us? Alan asked.

John asked me not to. Jeff said. But I think that because of the poison, the memory could have returned.

That's why he looked strange at me when I told him that Scott was the last who spoke to her…Alan whispered.

So it wasn't a dream! Johns voice sounded.

He stood at the end of the corridor.

I really had that accident and I really saw her die…He muttered.

John slowly walked to the couch and sat next to Gordon.

How are you feeling? Virgill asked.

The poison is gone I think. John said. Where's The Hood?

He is in prison, in quarantine so that he can't use his powers. Jeff said.

John sighed and laid his head against the couch.

I am so sorry for what has happened to you John…Scott said. Are you okay?

John looked around him and what he saw made him smile. His whole family looked at him, a bit concerned. John realized that whatever might happen to him, his family would get him through.

Yes, I am okay. He answered.

The End!

Hope you enjoyed! This was my very first Fan Fiction story :D :D


End file.
